10 Marca 2013
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 39 - Noworodek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 W labiryncie - odc. 40 - Dlaczego?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; DOLBY SURROUND, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 LOL: -); program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 73 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 74 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 75 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 76 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Anna German - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Polska, Chorwacja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Druga szansa - odc. 6 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 28 - Bilet do śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2602; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wakacje Donalda, odc. 14 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Donald's vacation ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 80 - Potęga immunitetu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakochana złośnica (10 Things I Hate About You); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Gil Junger; wyk.:Julia Stiles, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Heath Ledger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Wrogowie publiczni (Public Enemies) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Christin Bale, Marion Cotillard, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Downton Abbey - odc. 2/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 19/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 19/ 26 - Brazil 2 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Ostoja - odc. 110; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 972; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 895 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 896 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint techniką klasyczną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint techniką klasyczną kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 34; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Tajemnice konklawe (Secrets of the Conclave) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Stone Town" (124); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Nie ma mocnych - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2022; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska i Podkarpacie; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Górny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 514 - Do dwóch razy sztuka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino na maksa - Taxi 2 (Taxi 2) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Diefenthal, Emma Sjoberg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 12/13 "Psy" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (69); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Kramarz; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Bożena Adamek, Artur Barciś, Bogusz Bilewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Cnota, Władysław Dewoyno, Bożena Dykiel, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 6/9 - Broda; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Witold Dębicki, Maria Andruszkiewicz, Alicja Jachiewicz, Zofia Niwińska, Izabella Olszewska, Krystyna Serusiówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Jest sprawa; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 62 - Północne Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:00 Słowo na dziś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dziedzictwo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Brokuł (10); widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Paramedyk - Masaż ajurwedyjski, pilates; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pocztówki z Kabulu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Grażyna Piotrowska-Oliwa - odc. 69; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Jeździectwo - CSI Grand Prix - Cavaliada - Lublin; relacja 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:52 TV Zima - Szczecin 07.03.13 - Zima nad morzem? czemu nie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:03 TV Zima - Kraków - Miechów - 08.03.2013; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 TV Zima - TV Zima Kraina św. Anny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Dziedzictwo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Archiwum Zbrodni - Hiena -odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:57 Prognoza pogody 21:59 Magazyn Sportowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:42 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Głos Mediów - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:05 Archiwum Zbrodni - Hiena -odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:36 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:15 Kościół z bliska - odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:24 60 lat razem - odc. 30 - Jan Szul; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:32 Prawdę mówiąc - Grażyna Piotrowska-Oliwa - odc. 69; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 62 - Północne Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Tu kobiety - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pocztówki z Kabulu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 16 7:45 Jaskiniowcy Odcinek: 2 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 10 8:45 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 13 9:15 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 10:45 Epoka lodowcowa III - Era dinozaurów 12:45 Pani Doubtfire 15:10 Kabarety 16:10 Tarzan II: Początek legendy 17:50 Pamiętniki z wakacji 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 59 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 23:00 Na krawędzi Odcinek: 2 0:00 Morderstwo w Beverly Hills 2:00 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1272 TVN 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 12 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 12 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 644 11:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 12:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 589 12:35 Lekarze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 13:35 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 14:35 X Factor Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 16:00 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3553 20:00 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 21:00 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 22:00 Na językach Odcinek: 6 23:00 Ring 1:25 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3553 1:40 Arkana magii Odcinek: 860 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 130 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Wieczór kawalerski z piosenkami Antoniego Kopffa; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 130 /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 W cieniu nienawiści; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Wojciech Żółtowski; wyk.:Bożena Adamek, Wanda Łuczycka, Magda Teresa Wójcik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Zezem - Mokry władca rozumu; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Jan Tadeusz Stanisławski, Małgorzata Andrzejewska, Teofilia Koronkiewicz, Ewa Milde, Krystyna Loska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 29/ - Cnota; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka - John Lennon - Plastic Ono Band (John Lennon - Plastic Ono Band) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Hala odlotów - Co nas śmieszy? (odc. 24); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Edward Dziewoński i jego goście (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Iluzja; impresja filmowa kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Konstanty Ciciszwili; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Jolanta Ukielska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Niedziela z... Tomaszem Tomaszewskim /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 BB King (BB King); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Niedziela z... Tomaszem Tomaszewskim /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Przejrzeć Harry'ego (Deconstructing Harry); komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Woody Allen, Demi Moore, Billy Crystal, Judy Davis, Kristie Alley; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja - William S. Burroughs na wylot (William S. Burroughs A Man Within); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Yony Leyser; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 29/ - Cnota; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocne - Rodzina (En familie); dramat kraj prod.Dania (2010); reż.:Pernille Fischer Christensen; wyk.:Johan Philip Asbaek, Jesper Christensen, Lene Maria Christensen, Anne Louise Hassing; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 10 marca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.03.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Śladami błogosławionego Czesława; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Panny i wdowy - odc. 5/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Via Emilia (51); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Polski sen o bombie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Emil Karewicz. Portret aktora; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stefan Mateusz Szlachtycz, Michał Kalicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ginące cywilizacje - Latający w Cuetzalan odc. 4 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Alain Bourrillon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Góry Stołowe; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Gdzie jesteś Paititi; cykl reportaży; reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Żona i nie żona; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Żona i nie żona; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Emil Chaber; wyk.:Irena Malkiewicz Domańska, Tamara Wiszniewska, Stefan Hnydziński, Bogusław Samborski, Igo Sym, Władysław Grabowski, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Janina Brodwinówna, Hanna Różańska, Wanda Jarszewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Sekunda ciszy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Nad Niemnem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Iwona Katarzyna Pawlak, Janusz Zakrzeński, Marta Lipińska, Ewa Decówna, Bożena Rogalska, Michał Pawlicki, Adam Marjański, Andrzej Precigs; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Flesz historii - odc. 120; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne - O pieśni, co wiedzie do wolności; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.03.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Na życzenie Widzów - Rok 1863; film dokumentalny; reż.:Przemysław Bednarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wszystko co kocham - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Olga Frycz, Jakub Gierszał, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Katarzyna Herman, Mateusz Banasiuk, Igor Obłoza, Marek Kalita, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Ex Libris - 122; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Mój pierwszy dzień odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Witold Świętnicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Nasz reportaż - Komiksy z tamtych lat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Komandoria - cz 5/8 (La Commanderie); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocą - Ostatni Bej Bałkanów - odc. 3 Czerwony towarzysz, lata 1924 - 1943 (The Last Bay of The Balkans); serial kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Pichel Favart; wyk.:Arnaud Binard, Mélisandre Meertens, Michaêl Cohen, Mathieu Delarive; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 133; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 134; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Galeria - odc. 135; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 3/12* - Awantura trzecia, czyli rzecz o teatrze i niezwykłym psie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Trzecia granica - odc. 8* - Porachunki (.) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Polonia w Komie - Miami - plaża (184); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Chrystusa Króla i Zwiastowania NMP w Rawiczu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dzikie Mazowsze. Ssaki, ptaki i robaki doktora Kruszewicza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 959; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Artyści swojej Almae Matri cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 2 Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Na zamku, odc. 8 (Jak prisli na hrad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 13/13* - Cud - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 5 - W wielkim mieście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 959; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Na zamku, odc. 8 (Jak prisli na hrad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 13/13* - Cud; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:40 Wszystko po krakowsku - Artyści swojej Almae Matri cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (131); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 10.05 Muzyczny Relaks 10.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.20 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.20 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 13.15 Romance TV: Statek marzeń - Emiraty 14.45 Urządzeni 15.15 Doktor Martin 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Śląskie od kuchni 22.50 Koncert życzeń 23.45 Muzyczny Relaks 00.40 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.00 Program ezoteryczny TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Film 03.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Film 11.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Film 19.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza